Revenge
by Chinapandaru
Summary: I never asked for this terrifying display of horror and bloodshed. Yet, here I am - in the midst of this twisted war; my family and a multiple-thousand year old secret hanging in the balance. I've found myself in a dangerous gamble, and though it still holds, I doubt it will for long. For a traitor is my only hope, and every step for me could be a walk into death's doors.
1. Prologue

Cover Source: **【notにょたりあ】女体化耀さん ****Pixiv ID: **35540889 **Member: **すー 

_I never asked for this... this terrifying display of horror and bloodshed. Yet, here I am - in the midst of a war without knowledge of my twisted enemies, my family and a multiple-thousand year old secret hanging in the balance. A strange gamble of my memories, secrets, and body haunt me daily, with the remains of the lost not far behind. And though this gamble still holds, I doubt it will for long, for a traitor is my only hope, and every step for me could be a walk into death's doors._

**Warnings: **This fanfic takes place within an AU where China is a female masquerading as a man. I wish you to note that in the mainverse I tend to disagree with this, so please try to keep hateful pms and reviews to a minimum, as well as overwhelming headcanon lists. This story will also include a few other "ideas" like this that you may or may not agree with. Besides this, please take note that in later chapters there will be character death.

I do not own Hetalia or any characters used in this story.

* * *

I suppose this may be the gods' punishment for whatever sin we committed in our previous life. When society asks of what we are, many say "Immortal beings," "Humans but not," "They have it all," "A long, lax life." However, being a nation, a living, breathing, embodiment of a nation, is not what it is cut out to be. Many strive for immortality. To that I ask, "Why?" And the answer is simple; because a mere human hasn't lived to be mature enough to realize it's cons, with the only pro being that one does not feel the pain of death. However, most mere mortals do not understand that there are far worse pains in life. When my father died in front of my eyes, I had realized this. I should have died before him, when I was hit by the surrounding nation's sword trying to protect him. I should have died. I should have died. 

Yet, I never did. The wound quickly recovered itself, and my father threw me away from the scene, to save the life he thought I was able to lose. The replay in my mind is blurry, but I am sure of one thing; he was mortal. And while I thought I was the same, I was not.  
It was so long ago, it is a miracle that I remember. I must have been around the age of 15 when this happened, the same age as the small village in what should be around what is now central China. Yet, I appeared to be a toddler. A four year old girl. Since I was able to walk, I aged slowly. By the time my physical age caught up to what looked like my later teens, I had watched my great-great-grandchildren die, with their own children not far behind. That family- I eventually forgot about them.

I watched that same small village grow into a nation. I watched as other nations around us attacked. I was in every war, used more or less as a weapon because of my immortality. Yet I could still feel pain. I felt the pain of dying a hundred times over. Though, it later became clear to me that I wasn't alone. I met with others, most of them second to their own ruler, with the same immortality as my own. They called themselves by the name of their civilizations, and I suppose I started doing that too once my position was (to the despair of many of my citizens) recognized.

However, them finding out that I was a nation posed a threat to "China". You see, I was female, and they were all in fact male. Not only was this somewhat of a humiliation to a portion of my people, I suppose the "others" took that as an invitation to invade, and that I would be a weak opponent. And so, I disguised myself as male. At the time, I was glad. As it turns out, a nation can be killed at the hands of a fellow nation. I was not about to give up all I had lived for, and forfeit the lives of the people who surrounded me, for with this discovery I noticed that after a nation dies off, their civilization does as well, as well as the other way around. Any way to help stop attacks was appreciated.

Then I met Romulus. He saw through my masquerade, telling me of beautiful, powerful women in the west. His stories seemed too good to be true at the time, but I eventually came to believe him. We wrote to each other, and occasionally he made his way down to my country to trade and make talk. It was a period of pure happiness in my life; I was devastated when he was gone.

Of course, that was all in ancient times, thousands of years ago. My secret still stands, and part of me is glad that it does, I have lived longer than about every other nation. The tying of my bandages has become a routine, my mask is part of my everyday life. However, the ruthless killing of the nations now… It's almost unheard of. Not to say that it is completely impossible, just that doing so would put oneself into a situation of shame. Wars still break out, of course, and the nations still fear death due to their little human instinct. And sometimes, they do die.

Both world wars passed, and now almost seem like a bad dream. And it only subtly crossed my mind that there would be a third. However, I never guessed it would be so childish, yet hellish, as this.  
As I narrate, I cannot deny the existence of blood on my own very hands. The blood of the people I held dear, the people who gave me purpose. Those people, to see them covered in their own blood, to see their hair stickied with it, to see their clothes stained with it… It scares me. For now, though, I can do nothing but wait. And once I am back on my own two feet, I will stop at nothing to get my revenge on those who took their life. 

I am not a woman, nor a man. I am a nation, I am China. I am everlasting and strong. Call me what you will, the difference means nothing. I know what I am capable of, even if the others will not realize it. If it comes to me showing that power… Then so be it. 

Ah, but before I get ahead of myself, I suppose I should tell you what happened, right? From the beginning of when the specks of this incident started...


	2. 1 - Tension

The first step echoed across the hallway, followed by a second, a third, and so on. I mumbled a curse under my breath. Dammed watch, always running me late. I should have gotten a new one by now, but I had been putting it off, and would continue to do so for the next several weeks. Honestly though, a few minutes wouldn't do any harm, right? After all, it wasn't like we would be talking about anything important. I recalled the reason my boss called me in.

_"You will be meeting together in a week from today. NYC, America. Gather your things tonight, your plane leaves tomorrow."_

_"I'm sorry, sir, what do you mean by this?"_

_"It's a conference called by the US president."_

_"I figured as much, but why?"_

_"I'm being called in, Wang. I do not have time to explain."_

_"Sir, I-"_

_"Goodbye."_

_-Click-_

Honestly, one would think that their boss should explain more to their nation. Though, this was the way my boss seemed to be. Still, it worried me when I did not see him on the plane with me. Was this meeting America called only for personifications? He knew what a chaos that was last time, so why would he choose to try again? And how many others would be joining us? I thought about that all during my time in my hotel room. To be honest, my watch wasn't the only thing running me late- I had also been trying my bandages. Binding my chest was a daily routine for me, so it was rare I would pay it much mind. However, seeing as this hotel was newly built and I had never visited it before, it made me weary doing anything in it.

" ! I'll get the door for you, don't worry!" A boy was standing alert at the door. He looked like one of the servers, and a new one at that. This must have been his first day seeing a nation. (It was funny in a way. Most humans look at us and see us as great, immortal beings. Though, we aren't any less human at heart.) I nodded a thanks, and he quickly opened the door, sweating profoundly. It was obvious he hadn't expected the sight inside- a bunch of grown men and women fighting. He saw so high of them until that point, from the looks of it. I chuckled, moving into the room and looking back at him. "Don't worry, this is not the first time."

America looked up from his speech, which, from what it looked like, he had been trying so hard to bring his audience back to.  
"Hey, dude, China! Why are you so late?"  
I sighed and waved him off, taking a seat. "Aiyaa, your time zones are too confusing."  
He looked as if he wanted to make a comeback, yet held his breath, to my relief.  
"Do you need help?"  
"Huh?"  
"Getting their attention. We can't have a proper meeting if you can't even control your audience." I smirked.  
Again, America dared to reply, but pouted. "Fine."

I took a look around the room, only now taking note of the nations here. It was an interesting assortment, really. Belgium was in the back, talking to the Netherlands, and Poland was sitting near them talking to Lithuania. Russia sat by most of his former "Family." That was only to name a few, and to be honest, they were probably the most well-behaved. I decided to start by breaking a fight between a certain Brit and a Frenchman.

"Now, now, Opium. Play time's over, you should save this until after the meeting." I tugged on his earlobe, at which he sharply turned.  
"Just what the bloody hell are _you_ implying?!"  
"Whatever you wish, Opium." I grinned, tugging a bit more harshly.  
"Oh, mon ami, " France turned back, with an innocent smile, "Thank you, China dear, I-"  
"Shut if frog, I shouldn't have to hear your language-"  
I tugged again, and the Brit finally shut his mouth.

Since those two were causing the majority of the fighting, by the time I calmed them down, which included forcing them to either side of the table, America seemed to have the rest of the meeting's attention. I took a seat to the side of him, resting my hand on my fist as he began to talk.

"It's great to see all of you here again," America began his speech loudly, "It's been quite a while since all of us have been gathered right? I'd like to start by explaining a few things," The nation turned to his laptop, clicking to restart a slideshow which had just begun to appear on the wall behind him via a projector. A few of the nations began to chuckle as the wall showed an error message that the program was not responding. I took this moment to look around the room, wishing to see is any nations wore a confused face. I hoped it was not just me curious about the assortment that was gathered here, however it was not exactly like I was able to check, as the Russian nation beside me was eyeing me curiously.

"You were late, Yao-Yao~"

"I have come to realize this. Why are you sitting so close, shouldn't you be with your family?" Honestly, the way the Russian could move like some sort of ghost frightened me a little. He was sitting far away from me, last time I checked. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and though I tried to shrug it off, it was useless. He placed his face close to my own, and I averted my gaze. Most of the other nations were again talking at this point, as America desperately tried to get his program to work.

"Just what are you trying to accomplish, Ivan?" I hoped that using his human name would bring him back to his right mind; a nation's human name was usually reserved for close family or friends.

"Oh, don't mind me," He let out a childish laugh, moving his hand down my back. His hand was cold, and I tried to scoot my chair away from him. A small blush was likely starting to appear on my cheeks, and I hadn't wanted him to see it and take it as an ok to continue… whatever the hell he was attempting. Recently, you see, I had developed what one would call a 'crush' on the other man, but I had chosen to ignore it as any romance between nations usually never last long. Besides, it wasn't worth risking my position.

"Oh, Yao-Yao, don't be so stubborn…" His innocent smile turned into a frown, but at least I no longer felt his hand.

"I got it!"

We all turned to America, who seemed to have the slideshow working. I laughed, and Russia scooted away from me, an irritated look on his face as he eyed the American. A picture of a sort of white mask appeared on the wall, one that you would probably find in a play or horror movie.

"It has come to my attention that there has been a secret alliance of nations popping up.. According to my information, they call themselves the Masked Alliance, and they are attempting to keep the nations involved a secret from the rest of the world." From the looks of it, America was trying to get directly to the point, so the others would not be bored and lose interest. "The reason for this could be potentially dangerous, so I ask that any of you that have any information on them step up now!"

England stood up in the back, "Might I ask how you know that they exist if you don't have any information on them yourself?"

America laughed, "Dude, I'm sure of it! There have been hints everywhere, you know? They've even asked me to join, or so my boss says!"

The room was filled with whispering. Russia stood up. "How do we not know that one could have pranked you? This all seems fishy to me."

"Come on, I know a prank when I see one! This is real, trust me!"

France stood. "This all seems childish to me, I'm afraid. Perhaps you were pranked, you shouldn't have called a meeting with so little information."

"B-but it's true!"

And so, the room was filled with talking yet again. America yelled out, "Meeting dismissed." It seemed no-one was going to agree with him, anyway. At this, I stood and stretched. England and France exited the room together, as if they were close friends and their fighting was an act. I followed them out, and began to head to the restrooms. I had tied my bandages too tight this morning, and I was itching to get them off now. However, as luck would have it, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder yet again.

_"Yao-Yao, where are you going in such a hurry?"_


End file.
